Unforeseen Circumstances
by Cyan Rubies
Summary: Amaya Caddock- A sloppy, unmotivated meister who doesn't do anything but sleep in class. Storm Fletcher- Her high-strung weapon of a partner. Join them in the DWMA, where trouble is invited and madness is ensued. "You know, symmetry means perfection, and I am far from perfect." Eventual Death the Kid x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Welcome to my new story! Do expect slow updates, and remember to review your thoughts on this new story! :D**

* * *

A girl glanced up at the peculiar building that she had gotten used to seeing over time. Casting her eyes over the building, and then the long, never-ending stairs that would lead her to it, a grudging smile appeared on her face as she began to climb the stair case.

Abruptly, she stopped as what seemed to be a boy skateboarding through the air zoomed a few metres away from her, and at a quick speed no less. Her hair floated around at the sudden wind as she trailed her eyes over the black-clad figure disappearing in the distance.

Her name was Amaya Caddock. Her dark brown hair was messily pulled into a high ponytail, with the right portion of her bangs sticking out, and a red ribbon that tied her hair was equally sloppy- the slight bow she tied was crooked, and the ribbon was terribly crinkled, though a nice color. When one looked into her eyes, they would be obliged not to talk about the pale blue color, but about the fact that her eyes looked like it would close shut any moment. She wore a black cardigan over the school's given blouse, skirt and tie, but even those looked like a rebellious outfit when she wore them.

In other words... She was probably the sloppiest student who ever entered the EAT class in Death Weapon Meister Academy. Maybe it was lucky of her, given that she did not attract attention, and therefore didn't attract trouble.

(Amaya quite liked the notion of not getting in trouble with other people, she couldn't be bothered to resolve unnecessary conflicts).

However, things wouldn't stay lucky for long, because this was the Death Weapon Meister Academy, where trouble was just begging to be uncovered.

* * *

Soul 'Eater' Evans- one of her first ever friends in this strange academy full of meisters and weapons.

It was a miracle that she had made any friends at all, especially somebody like Soul, who was popular with the girls (especially of the younger batch). The way they met was strange as well, while they were climbing the insufferably long staircase in front of the academy.

It was only through Soul that she managed to get even remotely acquainted with several others, Maka Albarn, a hardworking girl in their class with neat ash blonde hair fastened nicely into two thin pigtails, with deep green eyes... Black Star, an overly-loud kid whom she had resolved to avoid, Tsubaki, the poor and kind-hearted demon weapon who had to put up with Black Star's antics...

And of course, the person she found nearly as infuriating as Black Star himself.

Storm Fletcher, a tall boy with dark chocolate brown hair and slate grey eyes. He was rather popular, but apparently, (in her opinion) everyone who was well-known had to be somewhat insufferable as well.

Amaya still found it disappointing that she hadn't paired up with Soul- Both of them got along fairly well, but apparently their laid-back wavelengths wouldn't do any good to each other. Upon further reflection, she decided that Maka and Soul was a better pairing than herself and Soul, Maka's hardworking personality and Soul's laid-back one complimenting each other.

Imagine Amaya's surprise when Storm Fletcher asked her to be his meister, just out of the blue. She found it surprising, considering that they had never interacted in any way before. Not only that, she thought that she was supposed to be the invisible person no one noticed, considering she did nothing but sleep during class.

But boy, did Storm get on her nerves sometimes. Maybe it was the fact that he would be her weapon partner from now on, or maybe it as the fact that his personality was complete opposite of her own, and it just rubbed her the wrong way.

Amaya sighed.

* * *

"Hey, Aya, let's go train!"

Shutting her eyes, Amaya promptly ignored her partner as she continued to lie down on the table. Class had ended about 5 minutes ago, and already that boy was bothering her? Furthermore, why was he calling her 'Aya'?

A smack on her back caused her to jolt up as she turned around, glaring daggers at Storm, who had a cheery smile plastered upon his face. A few tables behind and outside the door, she could see his fans just staring at him with wide, heart-filled eyes.

Giving a yawn, she stretched slightly before leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I can't be bothered to train right now... Go away, will you?"

The cheery smile on Storm's face widened dangerously as Amaya noted the twitch at the side of his mouth.

Without a word, he yanked her from her chair and hauled her over his shoulder. Growling, she glared at the back of his head before looking around the classroom, where Maka was disinterestedly reading a book and Soul was leaning against the back of his chair, looking remotely amused.

"Oi, put me down, Storm, I don't want to be slaughtered by your fangirls."

She felt him grin widely as he didn't bother, instead only lifting her higher. Amaya sighed in resignment.

"If you're going to kidnap me, at least carry me properly... I don't fancy the thought of you walking down the corridor with my bottom sticking out like that."

A sense of satisfaction struck her when she felt him twitch slightly in irritation, before he switched to carrying her bridal style. Admittedly, it was funny watching him look forward determinedly, pink tinting his face, just to avoid looking her in the face. Shaking her head, she covered her mouth and yawned as she stated.

"If you're so embarrassed about carrying me, then just put me down. It's not like I'm going to bother running away when you've already dragged me all the way out here, you know."

Amaya smiled when Storm abandoned the gentlemanly act and promptly dropped her, stepping over her as he continued to walk hurriedly, as if he had to reach the training area in less than a minute.

Wincing, she climbed up to follow him into the training area, with him poking at her to walk faster all the way there.


	2. The Strange Weapon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater...**

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter of Unforeseen Circumstances! If you liked, leave a favourite and follow!**

**Review your thoughts down below, I really want to know how this is headed so far!**

* * *

.

"An 'F' would do for Amaya. Maka, please kindly wake the good-for-nothing lady beside you."

The professor remarked as he scribbled down something on the class attendance list. Maka glanced at the brown-haired beside her, and as if on cue, Amaya sat up with her head lazily propped up on her left arm.

"Sorry, Sid-sensei, but I wasn't sleeping. Please continue on with the lesson."

The professor frowned in disapproval, however he quickly turned to the board and continued his explanation. As if on cue, Amaya's head slid back down the table as she nonchalantly started to scribble on a notepad.

Her training session with Storm a few days earlier had been cut short, Storm having panicked upon seeing Black Star and becoming even more flustered as he saw Tsubaki. As a result, he had instead taken to haul Amaya all the way back to class, as he decided to give her a lecture on never listening to class properly.

As the bell gave a shrill ring, signifying the end of class, Amaya quickly shut her eyes as she leaned on the table, as she heard Sid make his way out of the classroom. All of a sudden, she suddenly felt a blazing hot sensation in front of her table, and looked up to see Storm glaring at her. Everyone around seemed to disappear as a trail of fire seemed to flare out from behind the mahogany-haired boy.

"You weren't paying attention in class again, were you?"

The way he deliberately said it that way almost made chills run down her back. Sighing, Amaya gave a yawn as she glanced at her partner.

"Of course. Not paying attention seems to be my specialty, you know?"

She inwardly smiled smugly as she spotted the numerous amount of tick marks that appeared on Storm's forehead. Amaya previously thought that he was a bother but, she must admit, it was fun to rile him up. Of course a good boy like Storm would have issues with her not paying attention in class. While she wasn't necessarily sleeping, she wasn't paying attention either.

"Oi, Soul, say something will you?"

Soul looked up from his place two seats away, opening an eye and glancing at Storm, before closing it and resting his arms at the back of his hair, nonchalantly speaking as he did so.

"Sorry, Storm. Lecturing a girl isn't cool."

Storm crossed his arms and gave a huff, before storming out of the classroom. Amaya gave a smile at the disinterested white-haired boy, before leaning back in her seat to take a nap.

Storm gave a huff and marched out through the door, and Amaya's eyes trailed after his leaving figure, wondering if she should be feeling guilty and if she should apologize to him.

_He would probably forget about this in a while, anyway..._

How wrong she was. Her high-strung weapon ignored her for the rest of the day, however when he did look at her it was to shoot guilt-inducing puppy eyes.

Amaya leaned down onto her table and sighed.

.

* * *

"Oi, Storm..."

Her partner was currently surrounded by a group of fangirls, who strangely seemed to be unfazed from seeing Storm's angry side earlier on. On the contrary, they shot a irritated look at Amaya as she slumped against the nearest wall, waiting for Storm.

As she watched the mahogany-haired boy give the fangirls a smile and a wave before making his way over, as if deciding to finally speak to Amaya. Inwardly smiling, Amaya could only laugh in secret as she noted the drastic change in Storm's expression- From 'Talking with the Fans' mode to 'Dealing with Amaya' mode.

Storm gave a glance at Amaya as he crossed his arms, and she noted the slight pout on his face. The sides of her mouth curled in amusement as she then started to speak while looking away, as if embarrassed of what she was about to say.

"Want to get do a mission?"

Storm had every reason to be surprised. After all, his lazy meister wanted to do a mission? Sighing, Amaya covered her face with her hands as she spoke again.

"If you don't want to, I wouldn't mind..."

Why was she doing this, anyway? Storm was not a friend and merely her partner, so why would she go to such lengths to make up with him?

Amaya sighed as she wondered if the dense brown-haired boy had picked up on the fact that she was implying that she wanted to get along again... However, she doubted that he did.

"Sure."

Amaya shielded her eyes, for a moment Storm seemed to be glowing so brightly (and with sparkles, even).

It was as if his entire mood changed as Storm grinned and launched forward, hauling up Amaya with a hand as he excitedly dashed towards the board full of missions that they could do. She briefly wondered if Storm had already forgotten what happened with the whole 'Lift up Amaya' thing yesterday. However she still felt guilty, and she obliged herself to keep quiet with it.

"Let's go, Aya_-chan_!"

Amaya sighed. He said that now, when they were already 5 metres from the mission board? She glanced down at him as she sighed, but a smile infectiously appeared on her face as he shot her a happy grin. It seems like they had made up, and Amaya didn't mind his actions as much as before.

However, what was with the sudden addition of '-chan'?

Storm Fletcher was a weird guy.

.

* * *

**A/N: More interactions between Storm and Amaya, just to show how they are growing close.**

**And with this short chapter, the next chapter will be about them doing their job, before we head into the canon plot! xD**

**I apologize for the late update, due to poor planning on my part.**

**If you enjoyed, please do remember to review, favorite and follow! It really does help me to get the motivation to type up the next chapter :)**

**See you all next chapter...**

**-Cyan Rubies**


	3. Deception

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I only own my OCs**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :3**

* * *

It must have been a strange sight to behold.

Amaya blew at her untidy brown bangs that dangled in front of her face as she sighed. On the other hand, Storm was staring intently at the board full of missions.

She tapped on the small of his back, in slight annoyance.

"Storm."

Amaya poked him, her voice monotonous.

"It's nice that you like to hold me so much, but I want to see the missions too."

Upon hearing that, there was a 'plop' as Storm immediately dropped her and scooted a metre away, his face growing red.

How funny. It was fun to tease Storm, she had to admit. Maybe it was because she found it ironic that he got embarrassed easily when he got about 3 confessions a day.

Wincing at the pain, she slowly got up as she sent Storm a slight glare, before sighing in resignment as she focused her green-eyed gaze towards the board.

"Anything that interests you, Aya-chan?"

After a while, Storm finally spoke.

Amaya smiled. She greatly appreciated the fact the black-haired boy understood that she would prefer an interesting mission than a normal one, even though she wouldn't let it show.

"This one seems interesting."

She prodded the sheet closest to her with some enthusiasm.

Storm's gaze drifted over to the sheet to the sheet of paper on the board with curiosity. After a few moments, he turned awar from the board before walking over to the counter nearby.

"We'll be taking this one." He stated, turning towards the lady at the counter.

Amaya sent him a sideways stare, nonchalantly trailing after him as the lady at the counter smiled at them. The lady spoke as she sorted out several sheets of paperwork, before turning around to shuffle several pieces of paperwork as she went to retrieve a chop.

"First time I've ever seen you two around here... First mission?"

A smile appeared on Storm's face, which could only be described as 'gentlemanly'.

"Yes, ma'am." His head inclined as he bowed respectfully. Amaya remained silent, before deciding to follow his example, offering the lady a small smile.

"The mission to collect the soul of Thomas Midgley, eh? This one is dangerous, all the best, you two."

The lady gave the mission on the board a stamp, before walking back to the counter.

"Thank you." Amaya nodded, smiling before she grabbed Storm, walking away as she did so, sending him a slight surprised look as she did so.

It was probably stupid of her, but she was surprised that Storm was so open to her ideas.

He caught the look and a grin curled onto his features.

"What? It was interesting."

.

* * *

"This is the place, then?"

Swinging a small switchblade in between her fingers, Amaya glanced around, as she directed her voice to the boy following her.

A small smile curled onto her features. If they managed to finish this mission, they would earn themselves their very first soul, and Amaya could not help but feel a tad bit excited.

"Yeah."

Amaya gave the black-haired boy a smile. Maybe this was a good decision after all- the weapon seemed to have cheered up completely.

.

Storm stopped in his tracks suddenly as something rolled into his path. He stared at the small, round silvery sphere in front of him, grey eyes dilating as it gave a click and rolled away.

.

"Storm."

Amaya stated, glancing behind to see where the black-haired boy had went.

She tossed up the switchblade into the air, before catching it as it came down.

"What's that thing for, anyway?"

All of the sudden, she heard his voice- right behind her.

Storm half-grumbled, as his eyes settled on the small switch blade. Amaya simply shrugged, seemingly unfazed by the strange occurence.

"It might come in handy. After all, it's not like I can use you well in close-range."

Storm shot a glare at the switchblade, as if resentful, but he looked away with a huff.

Amaya wondered why in the world he was jealous of a switchblade.

_How strange._

"It's not like that tiny thing could do any good, anyway." He uttered in an undertone.

"It's my switchblade, so let me decide what to do with it." Amaya deadpanned at her partner's sudden change of mood.

Something clicked, and Amaya cast Storm another glance, before she sighed, sinking to the ground and clutching her stomach.

She listened carefully. The footsteps that came towards her was slow and heavy.

"Storm, would you mind carrying me somewhere to sit?" Amaya gave him an uncharacteristic sweet smile, her green eyes widening.

"Are you dumb? You can walk yourself, idiot."

A cold voice rang out and Amaya smiled, inwardly twitching at how unnatural it sounded, coming from his mouth. To her, anyway.

_Just what she wanted to hear. Now, the final confirmation..._

"Are you hungry, Storm?"

Storm shot her a blank look. Looking at the boy intently, Amaya continued, a bored look quite evident on her features.

"Are you perhaps having stomach cramps, dear?" She mocked, a smile twisting it's way onto her lips.

"I received a letter today, by the way. Want to know what it said? It applies to you quite well, you know."

Storm leaned forward, a look of mild curiosity in his expression. Amaya beckoned him closer, an innocent smile on her face.

Leaning in, her lips were by the side of his ears as she whispered slowly, her tone becoming dark.

_"Die."_

Her switchblade went straight for his chest, just as an arrow soared towards him, striking through his stomach.

.

* * *

"He got away, didn't he?"

Amaya sighed, staring at the blank space her switchblade had passed through mere moments ago.

There was series of light footsteps as Storm walked towards her, a small smile evident on his face.

"Well, he's really badly injured. We just need to finish him off, Aya-chan."

He smiled and ruffled up her already messy hair.

"Speaking of that, where did you go? I didn't expect to have to resort to our codes, you know." Amaya glanced at her black-haired weapon.

"Sorry about that. He stunned me with some sort of gas of his. I saw how he really looks like, though."

Rubbing her head, Amaya accidentally let out a loud yawn. Acting had been extremely tiring, not to mention unnatural. Her cheeks even ached from excessive smiling.

"Be more careful, then. It would have been troublesome if you had gotten hurt, you know."

She turned away as she finished the sentence, looking away from Storm. As she began to march away, a befuddled expression crossed Storm's face.

"Where are you going, Aya-chan?"

Amaya tilted her head to the side as a shrewd smile flashed on her face.

"Isn't it obvious? We are going to get you your first soul."

.

_Look out..._

_Thomas Midgley, the 'Shapeshifter'._

_._

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry if you all got confused.**

**So Storm and Amaya knew they were dealing with a shape shifter, so they created different codes, when Amaya was talking to the imposter of Storm. This will be covered more in the next chapter :D**

**Thanks, and if you enjoyed, review, favorite and follow :)**

**-Cyan Rubies**


	4. Strategies

**A/N: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**If you enjoyed, do review, favorite, and follow :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.

**_Flashback_**

_._

* * *

"You actually did research on Thomas Midgley, Aya-chan?"

Storm sounded almost disbelieving as he inquired, fixing a perturbed gaze towards the half-asleep meister lying back on the table.

"Yeah. I don't want us to die, you know."

He nearly smiled at her response. It seemed that even though Amaya Caddock was one of the most unmotivated people he had ever met before, it seems that she did feel some kind of responsibility regarding their recently-received new mission.

Amaya shuffled through some messy slips of paper, before letting out a yawn.

"According to these reports, Thomas Midgley targets couples. First, he knocks out the boy, then, he shape-shifts into the boy and causes a fight with a girl, and he will use the opportunity to kill her. It seems he aims to pin the blame on the boy entirely, but since these incidents have been occurring for such a long time now, the authorities sort of figured out it was him. However, he does not use this strategy all the time, so we will just be sticking together until we bump into him."

Storm nodded, as if contemplating something. Inwardly, he was quite impressed that the girl had done so much research.

"I've thought of a bunch of codes that I'll say when I'm trying to figure out if I'm talking to the real you, if you get knocked out by him."

Amaya grabbed a bright pink post-it as she scribbled something down on it. Storm frowned as he picked it up. A splash of red promptly dusted across his face as he read it.

.

#1

_Q: "Storm, would you mind carrying me somewhere to sit?"_

_A: "Sure, Aya-chan."_

_#2_

_Q: "Storm, are you hungry?"_

_A: "Why, you up for dinner?" _

_#3_

_Q: "Are you perhaps having stomach cramps, dear?"_

_A: "You're mistaken, Aya-chan."_

_*The questions above are to be asked depending on the situation*_

_Assuming that you wake up before Thomas tries to kill me, if I catch sight of you, I'll say this:_

_"I received a letter today, by the way. Want to to know what it said? It applies to you quite well, by the way."_

_This is a signal, so even if I don't know you are there, you start to attack when I say this._

_When I charge, you transform and shoot him._

_._

How in the world did Amaya manage to write all of that in two minutes, Storm hardly knew. It was more of a miracle how she managed to stuff all of that into the tiny post-it note. In spite of himself, his face heated up in his own embarrassment.

"Why in the world are you blushing?" Amaya commented blandly, as she shot him a glance, her eye brows half-raised appraisedly .

One of Storm's fingers twitched as he stiffened, bursting out in reply. "T-this is supposed to be us pretending to be a couple, but this is exactly how we talk to each other!"

"Ah. Good that you realized that. Maybe you should stop talking like that, receiving hate-letters from your fan-club is quite a pain." Amaya shot back in mild amusement, a dry look in her expression.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"You're the one who called me 'dear' that one time!" Storm retorted as he brandished his finger at the lazy meister.

"And you call me Aya-chan on a daily basis. Deal with it." Amaya deadpanned, her voice sounding nonchalant. There was a curl to her lip, however, which suggested she was feeling particularly amused at his interesting reactions.

Storm sighed, but he grudgingly tucked the pink post-it note into his pocket before he swiftly stormed out of the room.

A smile twisted at the corner of her lips and Amaya promptly snoozed off on the comfort of her table.

.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Death Room._

* * *

Death stood in front of a mirror, examining the scene that just occurred.

Behind him, his son sat in a chair, a slightly bored expression on his face. Still, he glanced at the mirror in curiosity. Standing beside him was two girls, both with dark-blonde hair and blue eyes, however, one noticeably more older than the other.

"Meister Amaya Caddock, isn't it?"

The boy who spoke had golden eyes and dressed smartly in a black suit. His black hair strangely had three horizontal white strips at the side of his head, and silver rings in the shape of skulls were present on his fingers.

Death stood in front of his mirror, his back facing his son. His voice rang out as he commented, looking intently through the mirror, where he could currently see the meister-weapon duo walking away, presumably to find Thomas Midgley.

"That was impressive, though they failed to killed him on the first try. Amaya-chan is known for having bad test grades and physical grades and I heard that she slept through all her exams. That was why I paired her with someone hardworking like Storm. Surprisingly, their souls are quite compatible."

Death the Kid glanced at the meister, his golden eyes thoughtful, however, he opted to remain silent.

* * *

"Listen, Storm... Before we confront Thomas again, listen."

Amaya paused in her footsteps slightly. Briefly, she swooped down and grabbed the switchblade with her hand

"Thomas Midgley is a shapeshifter. He used to be a scientist and he studied genetics. He gave in to his obsession of being able to change his appearance and eventually started killing for souls. His first victim presumably was a girl who turned him down, presumably because of his appearance. That is one of the reasons he solely goes after couples- because they have the happiness he never had."

Storm fixed his gaze on her as he nodded. He waited for Amaya to reveal her grand plan on how to defeat Thomas Midgley, and he was practically frowning in concentration.

"... I can't be bothered to think up a plan right now, so just cover me, okay?" She spoke after a moment of deliberation, and she yawned, giving a shake of her messy head.

"The heck?! Weren't you about to say something important, Aya-chan?" Storm grumbled in pure exasperation as Amaya grinned (or something close to a grin), taking a few steps in front of him before she briefly remarked.

"You're being too loud. Just follow my lead, _dear_."

Storm followed after her with a bright red face and a look of feigned fury.

.

* * *

The warehouse that Thomas was presumably in was dark and dingy. It was clear that it was old and in a bad state from the lack of use. As Amaya stepped in, her footsteps echoed and when she spoke, her voice rang back at her. It seemed almost as if no one has ever been here before...

"Look out!"

Storm dragged her backwards just as where she was standing a few minutes ago exploded in an array of dust of concrete, and Amaya found herself greatly thankful that she wasn't alone. Her own carelessness would have been her undoing, should Storm not have been with her. As she hurriedly thanked him, she immediately looked up as she did so, only to see the shadowed figure of the infamous Thomas Midgley.

The grotesque features of his face were visible even with the numerous shadows which obscured his features, and somehow, Amaya knew that he could not have been born a monster- his first rejection from a girl had undoubtedly caused him to do this to himself. She wondered if it was right to feel sorry for him- after all, even monsters had a human side to them, and Thomas just could not deal with his pain.

But regrettably, any human side of Thomas would have disappeared along with any trace of his former self- now, he was simply a mad scientist, an experiment gone wrong, and he was well on his way to becoming a Kishin. The only way was to collect his soul, and let him be free.

Her eyes scanned the ground warily for more traps, but it seemed that they were none. Giving her shoulders a flex, she held out her left arm, and took in a deep breath, tuning into the sound of Storm's wavelength.

"Storm, transform now."

The brown-haired boy complied without complaint.

There was a dazzling flash of blue light as Storm morphed into a large bow. In weapon form, there was stripes of a cobalt blue along the edges of the boy, and the edges of the bow were blunt- it could give a good whack to an overly-close opponent if needed.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" Amaya's voice sounded serene, but somehow, it sounded disturbing.

Flexing her shoulder, she heard a small crick from her neck and sighed, her fingers finding the warm grip of the bow that was Storm Fletcher. It glowed an eerie platinum silver, and it reflected off her features. Her pale blue eyes looked milky white as the Death Weapon's glow made her features look hollow, and pretty much creepy.

'_Aya, five metres, four o' clock! Aim just slightly above your head.'_

Pulling back the string, an arrow created from the wavelength materialized, burning hot and glowing, preparing to fire. Whirling towards the direction Storm told her, her eyes narrowed and focused in. Thomas was there, all right- hidden by shadows, but she could see the glint of his blood-red eyes. Abruptly, she changed her aim from in between his eyes and a small, glinting device about two metres away from both her and Thomas- an explosive that was most likely meant for her to step in and blow her foot off.

She let the arrow fly and the device exploded, clouding the surroundings in thick smoke and dust. Narrowing her eyes, she did her best to ignore the heat that burned her legs and she ducked behind a pipe, clasping her spare hand over her mouth to make sure she didn't breath too loudly or cough.

This was terrifying.

Amaya's eyes darted around. She seemed to be rather well-hidden, after going through the trouble of changing her position without Thomas knowing where her new one was at.

Thomas had been located to the right of a pipe as he hid beside one earlier. Unless he enjoyed knocking his head into a pipe or maybe even getting his feet burnt off, logically he would have either climbed up the pipe some more, jumped up to another pipe, or escape to the left. Gripping her hand, she tightened her fingers into a fist and made sure they stopped shaking, because she wasn't going to let shaky fingers affect her aim.

_Storm, _she pulled back into her mind for a second and called, _can you hear him?_

_'I can't. He's good at hiding.' _Storm replied back.

Slowly, she breathed out and blinked, unfurling her fingers. The room wasn't all that big, and well, Thomas was a human (or he used to be). His instincts had to at least be similar to a human's. Amaya silently evaluated her choices, and began to visualize.

Her location was good. Majority of the pipes were on her side of the not-so-large room. If she fired and she missed completely, he would be able to see where her location was, and that wasn't good, because that could mean close-ranged combat, and if the explosives on the ground were any sign, she wouldn't go near to him with a ten-metre pole, because she wasn't going to risk Storm or herself with those crazy chemicals up his sleeve.

Speaking of chemicals, she tucked a standard surgical mask over her nose, in case he had just released a dangerous scentless chemical. Storm would be fine because he was in weapon form.

There was about three places in the room in the warehouse he could have hid. One was behind the pole that was near his old one. One was all the way across the room, which were currently in shadows. One was in the corner of the opposite wall of the room nearest to her up on the ceiling.

(Nope, she didn't deduce that. It was just that those three places were the only places she couldn't see properly.)

_Hey Storm. I have a plan._ In greater detail, she began to elaborate, crossing her fingers and hoping that it would work out.

She had a hypothesis. Now she only needed to test it.

There were three spots. Three places with equal possibilities that Thomas may be there. She was gambling on a lot, but how would Thomas react if she managed to somehow fire somewhere that was near to where he was? Would he panic? Would he stay calm?

If she shot in between the spots further from her opposite the room, if nothing happened, would it be safe to say that he was in one of those two spots? Would he wonder if she had found him out? Would he dare to turn around and take a look if he knew she was there?

Because the reason Thomas Midgley was a Kishin egg was all because of his insecurities. If he was keeping up with all the murders just to consume souls, it showed that he still had some human emotions, at the very least.

Well, if she then shot another arrow after that, nearer to one of the two spots, would he think that she was doing it on purpose, trying to taunt him by telling him 'I know where you are?' On the other hand, if she did that, if he wasn't in that spot, he would know that she still didn't know where he was.

The third option was more simple- fire in between two spots, if he wasn't in both of them, he would be able to see her position crystal clear, and he would attack her. As simple as that.

_Storm, the first arrow will be a normal one. Make it linger around really long like the explosive ones. For the second arrow, make it the explosive kind that can detonate, and make sure it looks exactly like the first one. Any arrows after that will be explode-on-contact._

The slight buzz in the bow told her that Storm had received her directions well, and she sighed. She definitely couldn't screw this up now, not when they already had a plan.

Taking a deep breath, she focused between the two spots near the opposite side of the room, and her eyes darted over to the dark corner of the ceiling. If he was there, the first two arrows would draw him out- hopefully.

Feeling the somewhat familiar warmth of an arrow notched in the bow, she flicked her hair out of her eyes and took aim, pulling back the string as far as she could. She let the arrow fly with a small 'whoosh', and relief flooded when it stuck to the wall at the spot she wanted it to be. Blue eyes flitting over to the spots, she watched out for any sort of movement at all. For now, she couldn't see any.

She felt a new arrow flicker into existence and pulling back the string, she picked a spot closer to the first hiding place, before letting it fire. There was no further reaction, and her eyes flickered towards the third hiding spot.

'_Aya, he's there!'_

Storm's voice warned and her eyes caught a glimpse of blood-red. Thomas Midgley was coming out of hiding, and ferociously he let out a howl as he crawled out from the shadows of the third hiding place. Swallowing, she waited for him to come near.

He had just fallen into her trap. From the third hiding spot, he would be able to see the arrow's path and purpose- he would have assumed that she was randomly firing off arrows in an attempt to scare him. Her arrows hadn't had the effect she wanted them to have- but it did it's job. Had Thomas been in one of the two spots she targeted, she would have placed him under pressure until he snapped and came out on his own. But that wasn't the case.

Earlier than expected, he had revealed his location, but it didn't interfere with her plans too much.

Thomas' eyes looked at the arrow notched in her bow apprehensively- but somehow she got the feeling he wasn't too concerned about them. Powerless arrows, no matter how painful, were just arrows, after all. The arrow notched in her bow was clear- glowing a faint blue, and had a normal look to them. It looked exactly like their normal soul wavelength arrows.

Amaya stared straight forward, her fingers itching to release themselves from the pressure, but she stayed focused, waiting until Thomas was only about a metre away from her, his eyes seeming to examine her every movement and action- just like how a scientist would do. Too bad that that would ultimately be his downfall.

On purpose, she let her arm quiver a bit, and she was glad that he caught the action. Then, she shifted her foot back ever slightly- something only someone observant would notice.

This guy was a shape-shifter. He had to be observant, if not how could he have fooled so many people and gotten away with all those kills?

His grotesque, burnt features curled back in what seemed to be a crooked grin as his muscles tensed up, preparing to lunge forward during what he (probably) perceived to be a moment of weakness. His claws curling back to strike her, her grip tightening on her bow and steering to aim at his neck. With a push from her legs, she skidded forward and eased up on her finger's pressure, letting the arrow fly point-blank into where his throat would have been.

Thomas would have probably just have pulled it out and continued his assault, had it not exploded as it was piercing his neck.

She turned away from the sight as his body (or what remained of it) was suddenly encompassed in a red glow, and she let out a breath she had no idea that she had been holding back after all. There was a tingling to her fingers as she looked at the soul of the Kishin Egg floating in mid-air. She wondered if she should feel sorry for Thomas Midgley- after all, he had just been a human who wanted love. All humans need love in some way. And that didn't excuse his actions, maybe this death could have been prevented if the people around him had loved him for who he was.

Snapping herself out of her train of thoughts, she glanced towards Storm.

They did it. They really did it- they weren't dead, Storm wasn't hurt, she wasn't hurt, everything was okay. Or it seemed okay.

But for now, they got their first soul.

In a flash of light, she released her grip on the bow and Storm morphed back into his human form, a grin curling on his lips and looking absolutely thrilled.

"We did it, Aya-chan. We actually... got our first soul!" It sounded like he still had trouble processing it, but she could understand why.

Reaching out, he grabbed the soul and stared at it, as though it was the most precious thing in the world. Amaya let out an exasperated sigh, but her shoulders slacked and the corners of her lips tugged up just a little.

"Hurry up and eat it already." She prodded, but she wasn't annoyed at all.

"Fine, fine." He complied, and staring at the soul one more time, he dropped it into his mouth and swallowed, and there was a few moments of silence that was just so unlike him that she got (just a little) worried.

"Hey, you alright? How does it taste?" Amaya stared at the Demon Weapon, wondering if he was alright. Seriously, did he just get a stomachache or something from their very first soul they got. Sighing, she tugged at the sad-looking ribbon in her hair, not bothering to tie back a few strands of her hair that had come loose in the battle before.

Not to mention, she was really curious about how souls tasted. Soul had gone on about how simply delicious they were, and that was probably one of the secrets to their success- Maka was quite the prodigy, and Soul loved souls.

A few uncomfortable moments of silence later, Storm finally turned around, blanching.

"It's so... disgusting." He spat out in a hoarse whisper.

Amaya frowned.

"Let's go report to Shinigami-sama, then we can go get ice cream, or something." She suggested somewhat sympathetically, figuring that her usually high-spirited partner would want to have something to wash away the terrible-tasting soul.

Covering her mouth, she slouched and yawned as she began to trudge out of the abandoned warehouse, inwardly smiling as Storm immediately brightened up and ran to catch up with her, beginning to babble on about how the soul tasted and started to complain about how he had to eat a whole bunch more. Amaya remained silent, listening as Storm talked on and on about souls and weird code words.

At least hanging around with Storm was tolerable. It was better than sitting in class any day, even if several times more troublesome.

.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**And finally, I came out of hibernation and uploaded this chapter. ****Well, that was my attempt at writing some combat, Death the Kid and Shinigami-sama make a cameo in this chapter, and Amaya and Storm get their first soul.**

**If you're enjoying this story so far, do review, favorite and follow! I'm currently focusing on my Naruto fanfiction, but I'll update this even if it's slow :)**

**See you soon!**

**-Cyan Rubies**


End file.
